1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an operation method of the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an operation method of the same which may efficiently distribute content information to a plurality of display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the prevalence of display devices, the case in which a display device is used to provide various advertising content information is increasing in number. In a store, a plurality of display devices may be installed at positions attracting customers' attention in order to advertise goods for sale to customers who visit the store, and each of the display devices may deliver various advertising messages to customers by outputting content.
However, when there are a plurality of display devices, it may be inconvenient to distribute content information to the plurality of display devices or redistribute content information which is updated after distribution of content information. Therefore, a method for efficiently distributing content information to a plurality of display devices is necessary.